Fusion and Confusion
by Dark Cloud4
Summary: this is my fist fic and it's a SI. Chapter 1 is up so in joy
1. A New Beginning

I do not own any of the Anime I included in my stories. I unfortunately do not make any money off my stories either. If any part of my stories looks like any other stories out there, it's pure coincidence.  
  
"" : Japanese /""\ : languages other than Japanese { } :Thoughts [ ] : Panda signs  
  
Fusion and Confusion  
  
Prologue: A New Beginning  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy, far far.Oops wrong story  
  
This story starts out like any other. Well, maybe not like any other.  
  
Here we have earth. We zoom in to the North Hemisphere. We zoom in to the United States. We zoom in to New York State and then to the city of Albany to find a guy. Now this guy is a typical American. His name is Chris Kilmade but only his family calls him that. To everyone else he is Cloud, Dark Cloud to the Internet. Why is Cloud his name? Is it because he's dangerous like a storm cloud ready to strike at any time or is it because he's nice like a gentle shower that will cool you off on a hot summer day? Nope, it's because when a kid, he was an airhead and everyone would say the clouds had less air than his head. And so the name stuck.  
  
But now it's 4 AM in the morning and he just gotten off work. Despite being tired and sore, he's happy. The reason is he just got his paycheck.  
  
{Finally} he thought, {I got money. Now I can buy the two latest Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs as well as season 5 of Ranma ½. Man it would be great to be an anime character like Ranma. Oh well, time to sleep.}  
  
Cloud got into bed and quickly succumbed to sleep. However he should be careful what he wishes for.  
  
=============  
  
Now here we have earth again. However, it's a different earth. We zoom in to the North Hemisphere. We zoom in to China. We zoom in to the Bayankala mountain range and then to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo to find three guys. The first was a portly Chinese man yelling passable Japanese to the other two men. He is in a green military uniform. He is the guide of Jusenkyo.  
  
The other two are on the bamboo stalks above the pools displaying an impressive exhibition of aerial combat. The older of the two is large man but not in height. He is a wearing a white gi and a bandanna. Despite his bald head and fat and aging body, he is able to move around with ease and engages in another round of combat with the younger man. His name is Genma Saotome.  
  
The youngest of the group is a teenage about the age of fifteen. He is also wearing a white gi and has long black hair tied into a ponytail. He matches the older man's skill with his own and then with a kick sends him into the pool below. His name is Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Hey pop, you ok?" asked Ranma  
  
The answer was a panda leaping out of the spring. Now we have a familiar scene of Ranma being hit and knock into a spring as well. The Spring of Drowned Girl. When Ranma emerged, she saw a beautiful and buxom girl in the reflection. Then she heard the guide's explanation. Now an unfamiliar scene happened. Instead of screaming and trying to kill her dad, Ranma became completely still and had one thought run through his..err..her head.  
  
{I'm a girl. I'm a girl.} This was constantly repeated through her head and with all the references Genma made about girls. Flashback: "Are you a man or a girl?" Flashback: "You weak little girl!" Flash: "A girl could do this better" Flash, Flash, Flash....Every insult went through Ranma's head until her fragile hold of sanity snapped. She started laughing manically while yelling "I'm A GIRL" over and over until she fainted in the pool. The panda was frantic while the guide pulled her out with a pool with a pole.  
  
=============  
  
{Oh, this isn't good.} thought Kami-sama as the scene played itself out. {This universe is important as well as Ranma's role in it. I can't intervene directly but I think I'll have just the help needed.}  
  
Kami-sama looked at Cloud and in a flash Cloud disappeared.  
  
{Yes, just the help needed.} chuckled Kami-sama  
  
=============  
  
{What the hell?} was the first thing through Cloud's head. He was floating through a void and found he couldn't move that well.  
  
{Man this is one weird dream.} he thought.  
  
/"I ASSURE YOU THIS IS NOT A DREAM"\ boomed a voice.  
  
/"What the hell was that?"\ Cloud yelled as he tried to move around. When he was "up-side down," he saw a basketball size ball of bright white light.  
  
/"What the hell is this"\ Cloud said as he looked at the ball. It didn't hurt his eyes to look at it despite its brightness.  
  
/"I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE"\ it boomed again  
  
/"Realllllllly...fine. Then who are you then?"\  
  
/"I AM THE ONE YOU CALLED KAMI-SAMA"\  
  
/"You're God?"\  
  
/"YES"\  
  
/"Ah..mmm..ok"\ Cloud said as he looked around and thought {This is God. Man I must be dreaming. Ok, no more Taco Bell before going to bed.}  
  
When he looked back at "God," Cloud got the distinct impression that the light was amused.  
  
/"Ok God, why am I here?"\ Cloud decided to play and see where this dream goes.  
  
Kami-sama chuckled and said /"I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE A PERSON HAS LOST HIS SANITY AND IS IMPORTANT TO THAT TIMELINE. I NEED YOU TO ENTER HIS MIND AND BRING BACK HIS SANITY."\  
  
/"Why don't you help him? You are GOD after all. You should able to fix this problem yourself."\  
  
/"THIS IS TRUE. HOWEVER WHEN I CREATED SENTIET SPECIES, I GAVE THEM FREE WILL AND I WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THAT. I CAN HOWEREVER SEND SOMEONE OF THE SAME SENTIENT SPECIES TO HELP THEM. THAT IS WHAT I AM ASKING YOU TO DO NOW."\  
  
{Well, it's not every day God comes to you for help, even in a dream.} Cloud thought. /"Who is this person I'll be helping anyways"\  
  
/"RANMA SAOTOME"\  
  
/"The Ranma Saotome. The one from the manga and anime. That one?"\  
  
/"YES"\  
  
Cloud thought about for a bit. {The Ranma Saotome. Wow. Well, what the hell, I'll do it. It could be fun.}  
  
/"I'll do it."\ Cloud said to God.  
  
/"VERY WELL"\ Kami-sama said. The white light flashed and Cloud's soul left his body. Kami-sama then directed it to Ranma's body and it flashed for a second as Cloud's soul penetrated Ranma's mind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=============  
  
What will happen next? Tune in next time. Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel 


	2. Power and Skill

I do not own any of the Anime I included in my stories. I unfortunately do not make any money off my stories either. If any part of my stories looks like any other stories out there, it's pure coincidence.  
  
"" : Japanese /""\ : Languages other than Japanese { } : Thoughts [ ] : Panda signs  
  
Fusion and Confusion  
  
Chapter 1: Power and Skill  
  
Cloud found himself in a Japanese city. This is definitely bizarre since he was supposed to be in Ranma's head. Furthermore, everything is in Japanese and he doesn't know how to speak or read it. Needless to say, he is quite confused.  
  
{Ok, dream or not, this is stupid. How in the hell am I supposed to 'heal' Ranma if this is his head? I was expecting it to be devoid of everything but martial arts.} thought Cloud.  
  
At this point in time he started to walk around the city. He of course didn't know what the signs said or what the people were saying. He tried to talk to a few of them but they just ignored him. After several attempts of this, Cloud got pissed and grabbed a man. Or at least tried to because his hand went right through the man and he kept on walking.  
  
{What the hell! I just phased through that guy.} Cloud thought. He then tried the next person and the same thing happened.  
  
{Well, that explains why they didn't answer me. I'm either a ghost to them or they're not real.}  
  
He then tried to push through the building next to him but his hand met solid rock.  
  
{Well, the buildings are real at least.} He looked at the surrounding signs on the buildings. {Although I wish I could understand Japane..Whoa} All of a sudden he understood the language.  
  
{Christ! How did that happen? All I did was wish if I could understand Japanese....Hey, that's it} Cloud thought excitedly {If this is really a dream and if I want to do something, then it'll will happen.}  
  
To test this theory out, Cloud directed his glaze to the people and willed himself to understand them. Instantly, he was able to comprehend the Japanese language as well as speak it. Happy with this development, he started to walk around the city more confidently.  
  
After what seemed like hours though, his confidence fled him. Cloud sat down on a bridge as he thought about how he was supposed to help Ranma.  
  
{Man, this is impossible. How am I going to help Ranma if I can't even find any leads. I'll just rest here until I think of a plan.}  
  
As he waited and thought, Cloud listened to sounds of the city; the horns of cars in the distance, the bustle of the people on the bridge, the sirens of emergency vehicles nearby, the yowling of cats under the bridge, the sounds of construction from behind.  
  
{Wait a minute. Yowling?!?}  
  
Cloud got up and trekked under the bridge. He went in the general direction of the yowling and found the source. However instead of a bunch of cats, Cloud found a five-year-old boy. He found Ranma in the nekoken. He wasn't happy to see Cloud in his territory.  
  
{Oh shit!! Neko-Ranma!!!} "Nice kitty, good kitty" Cloud nervously said as he backed up. Then he stopped. {Wait a sec. I can't touch anybody so Ranma can't hurt me. Damn I should have thought that ea..} "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Apparently Ranma could hurt him since his claws gave Cloud a set of nasty cuts and threw him into the wall. Cloud decided that running was the best option at the moment. However, as he ran, Neko-Ranma wanted to have fun with his prey. The chase went through the city and was causing massive destruction by Ranma's ki claws. The citizens just ignored it and Cloud found himself in a tight bind.  
  
{Ok, Ok, think! What can I do? He's way more powerful then me.} Cloud barely dodged another swipe getting his clothes torn again. He then thought of the obvious and nearly hit himself. {Damn it, I'm an idiot. I CAN make myself more powerful. This is my dream; I'll just use the Kaiou- ken.}  
  
With a shout of "KAIOU-KEN," Cloud was enveloped in an aura of red ki. He smiled, stopped and blast towards Neko-Ranma. While surprised, Neko-Ranma was able to dodge the clumsy punch and responded with barrage of swipes. Cloud was mauled and the pain caused him to lose his concentration and the Kaiou-ken. Neko-Ranma attacked again and in spite of the pain, Cloud was able to move and start running again.  
  
{Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I can get the power but I don't know any martial arts. That makes that approach useless.} Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw Ranma gaining on him. {I need a new plan. If over-powering him won't work, maybe I can calm him down like in the series. Ok, who can calm him down? It has to be someone nice and peaceful. I know, Kasumi! Ok think Kasumi. Ack!}  
  
Cloud found himself morphing into Kasumi. He tripped and Neko-Ranma went sailing over Cloud.  
  
{No no no no, not the actual Kasumi. Think Cloud.} He morphed back to himself. {Ok, it's not Kasumi but the aura that she projects which is calm and peaceful. Ok, it's her aura. Now think Kasumi aura.}  
  
Neko-Ranma was stalking his prey when it felt different. Instead of being dangerous, it felt comforting. With a meow, Neko-Ranma trotted to Cloud and nuzzled his legs. When Cloud knelt down, Neko-Ranma jumped into his lap and fell asleep. Cloud fell on his ass and started to pet Ranma.  
  
{Man, that was close. Ok, that worked. Now what?}  
  
The answer was Ranma becoming surrounded in a bright white light and then disappeared. The light however was absorbed into Cloud.  
  
=============  
  
Kami-sama smiled as Cloud's body faded a bit.  
  
=============  
  
As the light faded, Cloud found himself completely refreshed and healed. His clothes were repaired as well.  
  
{What the!?! Well, that was different. What now?}  
  
The area flared with white light and Cloud suddenly found himself in a dogi. His clothes were also exchanged for a gi. Cloud looked around the room and at his clothes.  
  
{Well, I guess I'll be addressing my deficiency in the martial arts department.}  
  
At this point, a fifteen-year-old Ranma came in and closed the door. He was also dressed in a gi.  
  
"Hey Ranma, are you going to teach martial arts?" Cloud asked.  
  
Ranma just bowed to Cloud and then attacked. Cloud found himself on the ground and in a lot of pain. As Cloud got up, Ranma attacked again and Cloud greeted the floor once more. He got up again.  
  
"What the hell Ranma!! Why are attacking me...Whoa" Cloud barely dodged the first punch only to be hit with the follow-up attack. Cloud thought to stay down but Ranma attacked him when he stayed down as well. Cloud was forced to get up and was brutally assaulted by Ranma. In spite of the pain, he was desperately thinking of a plan.  
  
{Oww. Damn it. How am I going to get out of this? Ouch! Ok I don't.Oww.know any martial arts but.Damnit that hurts.maybe I can learn it from .Double oww.Ranma like I learned.Shit.Japanese from the people.}  
  
Although in serious pain, Cloud started to watch Ranma's movements. Ranma overwhelmed him and Cloud took a viciously beating but he was able to learn the moves Ranma was doing. Of course when Cloud tried these same attacks back, they were countered but Cloud learned them as well. Then Ranma attacked with a more complex series of violence and put Cloud in a hurt locker once again. However he learned this as well and struck at Ranma once again. This cycle repeated itself over and over for hours. After passing the fourth hour of this, both combatants were in serious pain. At the moment they were circling each other.  
  
{Damnit! Oww! He hasn't shown me any new moves for the last half an hour. I suppose since I know I can use the Kaiou-ken I can do it. However, if Ranma is like me and can learn an attack just by watching it, I better take him out fast.}  
  
With that thought in mind, Cloud ran straight towards Ranma. Ranma countered and fight began anew. However, the first time Cloud got behind Ranma, he invoked the Kaiou-ken. With this power surge, he rammed Ranma and pinned him to the ground. Despite having no leverage, Ranma started to thrash and flair.  
  
"Damn it Ranma, stop moving" Cloud said as he frantically held on to the unrelenting Ranma. "I don't want to break your arm. Christ, losing is apart of martial arts too you know."  
  
With those words, Ranma stopped moving completely. As Cloud started to get up, this Ranma was also encircled in a bright white light and disappeared. The light for a second time was absorbed into Cloud.  
  
=============  
  
Cloud's body faded a bit more.  
  
=============  
  
{Man, this is weird. I feel completely refreshed again. What the hell was that anyway? Oh no, not again.}  
  
The area flared with light again and Cloud disappeared.  
  
To be continued..  
  
=============  
  
What the hell is happening to Cloud and where is he? Find out next time so tune in..Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel 


End file.
